RWBY: In Us We Trust
by Aegis-Story
Summary: Ruby Rose, wolf Faunus. This is just one of the key differences. In Us We Trust is just the starting point of Ruby's career as a huntress and the challenge she faces in order to discover her real place in this world. Contains a few OCs and a few ships. Rated M for violence and possibly descriptive scenes. On pause for the time being; sowwy!


**Hello there mates. So, heres the deal. The last three chapters (and especially the prologue... Oh gawd, that thing is awful) have been pretty lazy. Due to being so busy and pressured, I've hardly had the time to really put a lot of time into it. School, Job fishing, work on the house and relationship stuffs. But, I've taken care of a few of those things. So like, now I'm not only going to update more frequently, the updates should also be of higher quality. Starting with thiiiiis one.**

Madison watched her partner with very little interest, smiling ever so slightly as he tried and failed to catch the last ball. "Juggling, my dear Chester, is not your strong suit."

He shot her a glare, his lavender eyes narrowing. "I'd like to see you do any better." He sneered, tossing her all five balls at once.

She was instantly up and in action, her semblance kicking in. She was a blur of speed in Chester's vision, going from where she had been standing to beside him, all five balls in the nook of her arm.

"Now, my dear, I'll leave you to this. I have much more important matters to focus on than this." She informed him, her tone almost suggesting that she thought he was wasting his time. She really did think that, to be honest. Chester was a talented man for sure; he would even pose a challenge to her when it came to combat. And yet he spent all his time with useless things; such as learning to juggle. She shook her head, knowing that at some point Chester would come to regret such a decision.

Sitting down on a cushioned chair at a small, round table, Madison turned her attention to the scroll in her hand. She had a text message open, displaying in depth info of Beacon Academy and it's occupants, supplied by the ever useful William Gale, an employer of sorts. This time around he was only repaying a debt; Madison and Chester were doing the work of someone else this time.

Lazily she grazed over the text on her screen, searching for a particular name. '_Aaaah. There we are...' _She thought to herself, finally coming across the name Ruby Rose. She double tapped the name with a finger, bringing up a profile page. She settled her gaze on a picture of the brunette.

The eighteen year old girl wore a wide smile that reached her silver eyes in the picture; she was apparently a very happy person. Madison turned her attention to the bio of the girl after deciding she had memorized her appearance. Her scanning of the bio was just that until she reached a certain point. The point where it informed her that Ruby Rose too wielded a scythe. It's name was Crescent Rose, a sniper-rifle hybrid. Madison felt a sudden interest towards the girl spark up within her; she was certainly looking forward to her mission now.

Reading more on the brunette, she learned that she was the leader of team RWBY, consisting of Yang Xia Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and of course, Ruby Rose. The team had proven to be one of the strongest and most competitive teams in Beacon; they excelled in almost every subject. In the last three years they had participated in plenty of competitions, always ranking either highest or close to in the end. Indeed, looking at their track record, team RWBY seemed very, very strong.

She raised her eyebrow in a high arch; apparently RWBY was off on some classified mission. She pouted in frustration when she couldn't find a way to gain any knowledge on the mission; apparently classified meant classified to Beacon. "Well, there goes that for the moment." She muttered to herself. She turned the scroll off and set it down on the table, turning her attention to Chester. She smirked as she witnessed him drop a ball on his face.

"You're such a failure, Chester." She remarked teasingly, gaining a snort from the purple haired man.

"I offered you the chance to do better. You decided you were too good for that, so oh well." He calmly replied. Collecting his five balls once again and attempting to juggle them. He cursed when he instantly failed. "Anyhow, did you learn anything?" He asked her, giving up on the juggling for now.

"Mhmm. Chester, how young do I look?" She asked, addressing him with his name. He froze, stunned. He thought his answer over very carefully; this was a very rare occasion indeed. He instantly started to explore the ideas that came to his mind. Perhaps she was… He shuddered, contemplating that possibly his most darkest and deepest desires could be coming true. He had waited three years for it. Sure, maybe three years spending time together had made him think of her as more of a person than just a one night stand but that only made him want her more.

He swallowed, deciding on the most safest of answers. "You look as if you could be in your seventeens or eighteens, to be quite honest." Madison gave him a sly smile, one that made him almost one hundred percent sure that he was going to get what he wanted. However, what she said couldn't be any further from the truth.

"Then Chester, dear, we're going to Beacon."

* * *

><p>Ruby crouched low in the snow, watching her breath come out in large puffs of steam. Her toes were icy cold and her gloved hands ached; she had been in this position for hours, waiting for her team. They were supposed to already be here but for some reason they weren't. In the back of her mind she wondered where they could be and if they were in trouble.<p>

_'No, not a chance.'_ She thought to herself, reminding herself that all through of them were capable of handling large packs of Grimm even alone; there was three of them. A nest of Beowolves wouldn't be a problem whatsoever for them. 'Something else must be holding them up.'

With a grunt she stood up, deciding she should probably go make sure they were okay. She flexed her limbs and reached for Crescent Rose, cursing when her hand found nothing but air. She had left Crescent Rose at their encampment, deciding it would have been too much of a hindrance in such terrain where her only goal was to be stealthy and stay hidden.

She decided she'd have to go get it; if she were to come across any Grimm without a weapon on hand she could end up regretting it. Or dead, that was also an option. Reaching for her hood she brought it up over her head. It wasn't out of the desire to keep her faunus heritage a secret anymore; everyone on her team knew about it. And out here, the only thing that would see her would be a Grimm. Instead it was more out of habit; she felt naked and vulnerable out in the wilderness in Grimm territory without Crescent Rose. The hood helped ease that feeling a bit.

She took off south, using her semblance to boost her. The speed was exhilarating and exciting and gave her a feeling of freedom. Even after having gotten used to it and mastering it, Ruby still enjoyed using her semblance as much as possible. Weiss was always telling her she was weird for it, something that Ruby didn't mind in the least. Weiss could call her whatever she wanted to because it gave Ruby the right to call her princess, which she so loved doing.

She arrived at her team's encampment, nestled near the border of the forest. She took a quick moment to observe it with pride; the camp looked rather professional. There would be no mistaking the fact that a huntress or huntsmen had made it. Indeed, her and her team were nothing short of huntresses now.

Deciding she had wasted far too much time admiring the handiwork of her and her friends, Ruby retrieved Crescent Rose from the tent they all shared, strapping it onto her back. It was in it's compact sniper rifle form so it was easier to carry, but the weight distribution was a lot more concentrated. However, that didn't bother her too much; she'd been lugging it around for countless years.

She sped off back the way she came, eager to find the rest of her team.

* * *

><p>Weiss watched through a hazy vision as the Beowolve sent Blake sailing through the air until the faunus collided with a tree. The scene made a surge of adrenaline pump through her. As soon as she tried to stand she realized it wasn't enough when she fell back down into the snowbank with a thud.<p>

"Y-Yang…" She muttered, watching as the blonde leapt with a roar of primal rage at the Beowolve who had just tossed Blake like a ragdoll. Ember Celica connected with it's chest, causing an explosion of blood, fur and bones. As that one went down two more came to take it's place, leaping at the blonde with the intent to rip her into ribbons. Yang noticed, however, and had a different idea. She charged at one as it lunged at her, jaws wide open. Her fist went into the gaping may and continued down it's throat. As soon as she thought she had gone far enough, Yang whipped around and batted the other Beowolve away with the body of the one on her arm.

"You want me, come get me!" The blonde yelled, taunting the Beowolves around her. As the one she had just swatted began to rise, four more slowly crept up from behind. Weiss' heart raced, knowing that the brawler didn't even notice them.

"Yang!" She called out weakly, knowing it was futile. She didn't have the strength left in her to to do anything; the wound in her side was far too fatal. Her heart plunged as she watched the four Beowolves leap, claws flashing in the sunlight.

"Not a chance!" Yang growled, swinging the now limp body of her Beowolve weapon in a mad arc, slamming it into her four would be killers with a thickening crunch. Piercing yelps rang in Weiss' ears as the bones of the Grimm monsters shattered on impact, rendering them completely disabled. Weiss thanked whatever it was that had tipped the blonde off to the assailants.

Out of the corner of her eye Weiss saw a movement; a vague one, but she saw it. The Beowolve crouched into a leaping position, it's blood red eyes fixed on it's target; Weiss. She let out a weak whimper when it lunged, knowing that she was about to die. Yang wouldn't notice and Blake was still out of it. This was it; this was how she, Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schee Dust and huntress, was going to die. At the filthy claws of a Grimm.

'_Its your fault, Weiss. You should have been aware; should have been paying attention. Ruby had trusted you and you let her down. You knew what you were getting into and yet you didn't treat it the way you should have. I guess its a lesson learned_.' She scolded herself, closing her eyes in acceptance. If she were to die, it would be thinking of the person who meant the most to her.

Her eyes snapped open wide in surprise at the familiar sound of Crescent Rose transforming. Into what she couldn't tell, but she heard it. She also saw the image of a bloodthirsty Beowolve only meters in the air away from her, it's clawed paw about to make contact.

And then it was gone. A red streak darted before her eyes, disappearing in an instant and taking the Grimm with it. Weiss' gaze snapped over to where Yang stood, still batting away Grimm with the now mutilated body of her temporary weapon. Her hope rose when the she saw Ruby standing nearby, holding Crescent Rose in it's scythe form. She was positioned as to protect Weiss; Yang was taking care of herself and Blake seemed to be all but forgotten.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked, concern evident on her her voice. Weiss realized how terrified Ruby must have been; she had only been seconds fast enough to catch the Beowolve. Any slower and Weiss would have been the equivalent of processed meat. Weiss was her teammate and partner, but most importantly she was her friend.

"Y-yeah." The heiress replied a little shakily. The brunette nodded, her back turned to Weiss. With her cloak blowing gently despite the lack of wind and scythe in hand, Ruby looked more a huntress than ever. Especially considering where they were.

Ruby sought out her target, settling on a Beowolve who was pressing on Yang as three others assaulted her on the front. Flipping Crescent Rose so that the scythe head faced backwards, the brunette fired off a round, propelling her forward. Her figure twisted as she weaved around her scythe, bringing it around so that it was in the perfect position to cleave her target in two even halves. She dropped the blade in front of the Grimm, who in turn took a step back.

Not far enough, though. Ruby fired off a round, taking another Gromm out with the bullet and propelling herself backwards, causing the blade to make contact and eventually sever the Beowolve bottom half from it's upper half. It hit the ground, howling in pain as it writhed on the ground in agonizing pain. Ruby caught the figure of another Beowolve leaping for her in the corner of her eye and brought Crescent Rose around in a wide arc, cleaving the head off of her attacker.

Yang abandoned the mess that was the former Beowolve attached to arm, reverting back to Ember Celica. She was loving this. And now that Ruby was here… Oh, it was going to be a lot of fun. "Hey Rubes! What say we really mess these guys up, eh?"

"Yang, get Blake! We need to go NOW!" Ruby demanded sharply, causing Yang to pause. Wait, Ruby was here? And where was Blake? For that matter, she didn't see Weiss either.

"Ruby, what the hell? Why are you even here?" Yang questioned, suddenly growing extremely tired. The sudden appearance of her half sister had ended her battle rage, knocking her back into reality. '_A Grimm reality..._' She thought, smirking, unable to help herself. She'd have to share that one.

"YANG! Blake is over there," Ruby informed her, pointing to a particular tree, "I'm gonna grab Weiss and then we need to get the fuck out of here!" She told her, her voice sounding panicked. Yang realized why; all around them Beowolves were gathering. Blake and Weiss were both down for the count and Yang was extremely tired. Ruby was good, but there was no telling just how many more Grimm there were.

Yang hurriedly rushed over to the form of Blake, who was unconscious. Yang gingerly picked her up, grimacing at the jagged rib that poked through the faunus' blouse. Blake was certainly going to feel this later on. Yang looked over to where Ruby was, realizing there time was growing short. The Grimm were currently staying at bay, unwilling to engage Ruby yet. However, if the didn't move quick, they would be a gonner.

"Alright, lets go!" Ruby ordered, securing her hold on Weiss. Yang nodded and joined her sister, watching the Beowolves around her as they began to slowly at first creep forward.

"Ruby…" Yang warned her, knowing that the Grimm knew how vulnerable they were.

"Yang, I need you to give Blake to me now!" Ruby told her, her silver eyes wide with terror. She knew how close they were to death; if they didn't act quickly, they were done for. It was a good thing she had a plan. A reckless one, but it was still a plan.

Yang nodded and passed the faunus over to Ruby, who did as she had done with Weiss and slung her over her other shoulder. The brunette grimaced at the weight but knew that she could handle it. Weiss shivered out of either cold or fear, Ruby didn't really know nor could she blame her if it was either or both.

"Now grab Crescent Rose and grab onto me!" Ruby ordered her. This was going to take all of her strength and she knew it. She could do it though; she had to.

"Ruby, are you-"

"Now!" Ruby shouted, realizing the Grimm were now running towards them. She gasped as she felt Yang's weight added to the load, her legs almost buckling under the pressure. 'No! You need to do this!' She screamed in her mind. It was now up to her if they all live or die. That thought alone was enough to give Ruby the strength she needed. With a roar of raw power, Ruby used her semblance, pouring more aura then she ever had into the effort.

The huntress in training sped through the forest, supporting the weight of three extra people and still breaking a record for how fast she had ever gone in her life. The terrain passed by in a blur as Ruby quickly left the Grimm behind, intent on her goal.

Upon reaching the camp, Ruby stumbled and fell, taking her team with her. The four collided with the snow covered ground, the white substance softening the impact somewhat. Weiss let out a sharp yelp, coming to again. She had passed out when Ruby had decided to pick her up and sling her over her shoulder.

Yang, the only one of the four still able to use her legs, picked herself up and one by one, starting with Blake, then Weiss, and finally Ruby, carried them into the spacious tent that was their living quarters for the last month. Blake remained dead as a doorknob and Ruby had fell asleep as soon as Yang had picked her up in her arms. The only one that remained awake was Weiss, who watched as Yang phoned Beacon in a distress call. From what the heiress could gather, Beacon had instantly dispatched a medic group to bring them back and treat them on the way.

"They should be here in a few hours." Yang calmly stated, sitting beside Weiss who was sprawled out on the ground, her wound as best dressed as Yang had been able to provide.

"Good." Weiss managed weakly, trying to ignore the pain in her side. It burned and throbbed and felt like it was eating away at her, when in truth it was actually on the process of healing. With the aid of her aura and Yang's decent medical skills the bleeding had stopped.

Weiss' thoughts went to how she had gotten the wound, something she wasn't proud of. The three had arrived at the site to find nothing there. Yang and Blake had remarked how odd it was and Weiss could only agree, her thoughts on Ruby at the time. Ruby had stayed back to gather intel on if the Beowolve pack was wandering out of the forest or inwards; if she discovered the pack she was to stealthily avoid them, go alert the rest of her team and then they would engage the Grimm; all four of them.

Ruby had voiced her thoughts on this and they weren't ones of agreement. RWBY operated as just that; RWBY. When one was missing it just wasn't the same. Obviously the events of today had proven that.

The pack had gotten the jump on Weiss, Blake and Yang as soon as they let their guards down and decided they should rest. Weiss had received her wound almost instantly, a Beowolve coming down on her from the trees above. If it wasn't for Blake's quick reactions, Weiss would have died right then and there.

The heiress had then proceeded to helplessly watch Yang and Blake battle the Grimm themselves until Ruby had showed up and rescued them. Of course, Weiss would make sure she never put it that way to Ruby. If she ever did that, who knew what kind of an ego boost the brunette would receive. Still, Weiss owed her her life more than once today.

"Weiss?" Yang said softly, her eyes trained on the entrance of the tent.

"What?" The heiress mumbled, grimacing in pain when she did.

"Get some sleep." Weiss realized the blonde was right; she was exhausted and staying awake wasn't doing her any good. Stretched out between Blake and Ruby, Weiss let herself drift into a deep sleep, ready to stop concentrating on the events of today.

* * *

><p>Ruby slowly came to, her head a little groggy as she tried to focus on her surroundings. By the smell, sound and feel of the air around her, she was on a Beacon airship. Sitting up she slipped out of a bed she had apparently been placed on, remembering clearly the reason she was on the ship in the first place. Both her back and legs felt strained and worn, giving her reason to not move at all. Still, her team had all taken a serious toll on their well being; she had to make sure they were okay.<p>

She looked at herself in a body length mirror that was hanging on the wall and frowned; she was in a pale blue nightgown. Of all colors, it had to be pale blue. "Weiss is going to have a field day…" She muttered bitterly to herself, grabbing her cloak which was at the foot of her bed and throwing it around her shoulders.

She quickly scanned the room to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Deciding she hadn't, Ruby exited the compact sleeping area through an automatic door and entered into a slightly larger area. It was lit with bright LED lights, giving this area of the ship a white glow. Her eyes took everything in, searching for the rest of her team. Alas, they weren't here. All she was able to spot in here was a few vending machines with various slogans such as "People like grapes" printed on them.

Her gaze rested on another automatic door with the sign "Emergancy infirmary" hanging above it. "There we go!" She exclaimed, glad she had found it. She walked as fast as her legs would allow her, marveling at the fact her aura hadn't already taken care of the wear and tear on her limbs. Apparently she had spent all of it earlier today.

Weiss jumped as the already automatic door was thrown open, revealing Ruby. The sight of her partner not only made her giggle but it also secretly made her a lot happier. "Whats with the nightgown?" The heiress asked slyly, knowing that it was standard issue for patients to be placed in such clothing. Still, she couldn't pass up the chance to poke fun at the brunette.

"Oh, shut up, princess." Ruby said quietly, her face going beat red. Never in a million years would Ruby have dreamt of donning such colors. And yet, here she was. "So, are Blake and Yang, how are they?" Ruby asked, concerned. She had seen the extent of Blake's injuries and they weren't pretty. However, she had no idea if Yang was okay or not.

Weiss gestured toward a side of the room covered by a curtain. "They're currently being checked out; I was the first one to receive treatment." The heiress told her. Weiss frowned slightly at the worried expression on her partner's face. "They're going to be fine, Ruby. You get there just in time." She assured the brunette, trying to kill her worries.

Ruby let out a sigh and nodded, coming to sit down by the heiress. She wondered what would have happened had she not gotten there when she did. Weiss had been mere seconds from death. Seconds. The brunette shuddered at the thought, not wanting to contemplate it. Over the last three years they'd been on some risky missions but not once had they ever came this close.

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's arm and squeezed it, "Thanks, by the way. I suppose we're even now."

The brunette started at this, turning to look at the heiress in honest surprise. "W-what? What the hell was there to even be even about?"

Weiss smiled slyly, "For knocking over my dust that first day, remember? I suppose I can finally forgive you."

The brunette stood there and stuttered, unable to come up with a coherent retort. She settled with sitting on the floor and informing Weiss she too was a brat, causing the heiress to grin widely.

The two spent the next hour or so waiting impatiently to hear anything about Yang and Blake. It wasn't until a medical women dressed in green approached them that they made any signs of moving. "How are they, are they okay, were the injuries treatable?" Were the kind of questions the woman was bombarded with, who answered with good, yes and yes.

"So, when can I see them?" Ruby asked, eager to check on her other teammates.

"If you like, now." As soon as the words had left the woman's mouth Ruby was over there, tossing the curtain aside.

"Hey there Rubes!" Yang greeted her, grinning. The blonde looked unusually pale. Other than that she looked fine though. Ruby hugged her older sister, receiving a bear hug in return.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby wheezed, trying to pull out of the embrace.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry." Yang let go of the brunette, causing her to stumble backwards a bit as she regained her ability to breathe.

"I'm glad you're doing good, Yang!" Ruby managed, coughing. Yang smiled sheepishly at her, amused at her work.

Ruby turned to face Blake, who was watching her stony faced. "Hey, Blakey. You doing good?"

The faunus nodded, not saying anything. Ruby knew what she was waiting for and the brunette was far too happy to give it to her. She leaned in and planted a kiss on the faunus' lips, enjoying their sweet taste for as long as possible until the faunus broke it off, gently pushing Ruby away.

"Yes, I'm doing good." Blake told her, flashing a faint smile.

"Ruby Rose, can you please come with me? There is someone here who wishes to speak to you." The same woman who had told her to go Yang and Blake came up from behind. Ruby's face went beet red as she wondered how long the woman had been there. Her and Blake didn't much like the whole public display thing, really.

"Y-yeah! Lets go!" The brunette agreed quickly, marching out of the small contained area, leaving Yang and Blake to themselves.

"Blake?"

"Shut up, Yang."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hello Ruby. Do take a seat. You may also leave now Miranda." Ozpin said, gesturing with towards a chair in front of him. Ruby accepted the offer, glad to sit down. They were in a spacious office, fitted with a desk reminiscent of the same one the headmaster had at Beacon.<p>

"Headmaster Ozpin, hi!" Ruby greeted him, beaming brightly. Ozpin was close to a father figure to her; for three years he had been her mentor. Having a chat with him really wasn't a problem for her; her team was safe. She could relax.

The headmaster smiled warmly, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Your team out there… What happened, Ruby? It was supposed to be a simple task. Care to explain to me what happened?" He started, his face turning serious. Ruby quickly went into details, explaining that throughout the month they had been tracking the pack and had finally pinpointed an area where they were likely to be converging. After that was simply what had transpired today.

Ozpin rested his chin on his hands as he pondered everything. It wasn't like RWBY to be forced to retreat due to Grimm. It was worrisome indeed. "Was there anything different or unique about these Grimm?" He inquired, pulling a scroll from a pocket on his green coat. It made a slight dinging sound as it turned on, pulling up a list of Grimms and their details.

"Uuuuuuuh, no. Not that I know of. They were just Beowolves. Lots of them." Ruby added the last part as an after thought; she wasn't going to admit that they had almost been killed by "just Beowolves".

"I see." Ozpin muttered, pulling up any info he could find about recent sightings of Beowolves all over Vale. Team RWBY was the most reliable team Beacon had; even just one of those remarkable huntresses should have been able to take on a large pack of Beowolves. But there were three. 'Really only two, if you think about it.' Ozpin thought to himself, remembering that Weiss had apparently been taken out as soon as the combat had started. His eyes narrowed as he thought about this. Schnee had put her team in danger due to not paying attention. He'd have to talk to her later on too.

"And you say you weren't there because you were making sure the pack wasn't headed anywhere else, correct?" Ozpin asked, making sure he didn't miss anything. Ruby confirmed it with a nod. "That was a good idea. However, I suggest you stick with your team for the next little while. And keep an eye on Schnee."

"Huh?" The brunette wondered what he meant by that.

"Just keep an eye on her to make sure shes acting the same. A team needs to be completely united, Ruby; if there is a problem, you'll all suffer. The teachers and I will keep an eye on any changes in her work when your team resumes work in Beacon." Ozpin told her, explaining to her what he meant.

Ruby sat silent for a moment, not moving. "With all due respect, headmaster, if Weiss had a problem she would share it with me. We've been partners and on the same team for three years now, soon to be four. Are you sure you're not reading into this just too much?"

Ozpin shrugged, admitting that it was possible. Still, he had suspicions as to what could possibly be causing a disruption in the mind of Weiss Schnee.

"I could be, Ruby. I could be."

* * *

><p>Madison and Chester made their way down the cobblestone streets, the female of the two absolutely beaming. Chester, on the other hand, was far from. He scowled as the rain pelted him from all directions. That wasn't even his main reason for being pissy even. No, not at all.<p>

In the next three weeks, him and Madison were headed to Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai guys! So like, boom. Take that. Three years into the future say wuuuuuuuuut? This chapter was so damn fun. I feel like it takes the previous work done on this story and puts it to shame; this is certainly my best work so far. Anyhow...<strong>

**Favorites, follows, reviews, its all welcome and I'm grateful for each one. Have a great day/night, depending on whatever time it is you're reading this at. ^-^ If you feel like it you can even follow me on Twitter or w/e; the link is in my profile.**

**God damn update/Edit thing: e.e Sigh. So, that dry spell sucked. :c So, yah. A lot of stuff. Did some thinking and realized that the first act really had nothing to do with the story. At all. Like, literally. So it was removed, possibly to be turned into another story at some point. So yah. **


End file.
